Second Chances
by KingKommando
Summary: What if you were given a second or even third chance at life. These members from Dumb Ways to Die got another chance. Read their adventures as they run from psycho killers, fall madly in love with a moose named Marmalade, panic when they run out of mustard, and many more. Let's see if these members of Dumb Ways to Die will die again. -KingKommando-
1. Betty vs the Button

Cast

Betty- The one who pressed the red button

Astro- the one who takes his helmet off in space

*Note- I'm only gonna list the people who die as cast. Any other character is completely made up.

Astro led Betty into the control room. His head had a giant stitch across the top. It was a miracle that they found the pieces of his head and brain and sewed it all back together. Betty, his little cousin, was snooping around the space station when she found the red button. A year later, Astro is back and ready to go to space.

" And this is the _new _control room. Betty... it took two billion dollars to rebuild this space station." Astro started.

"Yes! I get it! It costs a lot of money!" Betty exclaimed.

" I'm going to go into space. I had to beg my boss to let you stay in the control room." Astro thrust a finger at the button in the middle of the room."_Don't _touch that button, Betty!"

" What does it do?" Betty asked innocently.

" It blows up the whole entire place, Betty. Just like the last one did. Please, Betty... Dont touch it. I get fired if you blow this building up." Astro begged.

"Oh fine..." Betty pouted. Astro did a mini victory dance before walking towards the door, leaving his cousin behind.

" Don't..." Astro said in a warning voice.

"Oh please!" Betty scoffed."_I _didn't take my helmet off in outer space." Astro narrowed his eyes at his relative.

" Don't bring that up..." He growled, slamming the door. Betty looked at the button in curiosity.

"They couldn't make another red self-destruct button. They're not that stupid..." Betty approached the button."One press..."

Betty survived yet again. Astro was given a strict warning but wasn't fired. He wasn't allowed to bring back Betty, though. This was the last time Betty would see a red button. Or was it?


	2. Eric Hunter Lewis

Cast

Eric "Hunter" Lewis- the one who dressed up as a moose during hunting season

Private Piscis- the one who used his "parts" as pihrana bait

Marmelade- the female moose

Doug- the one who scratched up the drug dealer's brand new ride

Hunter sat in Private's home wearing his moose hat. His face was a blushing mess.

" Private... I'm madly in love!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Hunter, is it that moose?" Private asked sternly, crossing his arms.

"Uh..." Was all Hunter managed to say. Private chucked a pillow at Hunter's face.

"Hunter, we've been given a second chance at life!" Private smacked Hunter's hat off." And you're gonna ruin it for some moose?! Forget a human, a moose!"

"I love her, though." Hunter said.

"Yeah... you love her. Because of your constant hard-on for a moose, _a moose_, you got shot up by Kittyer." Private remarked. Hunter picked up his hat and fixed it on his head, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

"_You're_ one to talk, Private! Didn't you use your parts as pihrana bait?" Hunter snapped.

"I didn't get shot up cause of a horse."

"I died for love. What's _your _reason?" The two glared each other for a split second before someone ran in the house and slammed the door shut. The two friends turned around to see Doug, panting as if he had just run a marathon.

" Doug?" The two guys said simultaneously. Just then, Doug started to cry.

" I'm gonna die!" Doug started.

" Doug... what happened?" Private asked.

"I was at Psyche's house... y'know... the girl who opened the door for the psycho killer. She opened the door, thinking it was Mr. Panda. She let a psycho killer inside her house and she got hurt. I say she got hurt cause we lived through our dumb ways to die. So I was running and I got hit by this car. There's this point on my head so I dented his car..." Doug was interrupted by a bang on the door.

"Kid! Get out here so I can kill you a second time!" A man yelled. Private and Hunter exchanged shocked glances.

"YOU SCRATCHED A DRUG DEALER'S BRAND NEW RIDE?!" They exclaimed.

"Technically... I dented it." Doug responded. Hunter ran to the back door.

" Alright! Let's run through the woods!" Hunter opened the door and was about to run out when Private grabbed his hat.

" Idiot! It's hunting season!" Private yelled. Just then, a gun shot was fired. The bullet went straight through Doug's head. Private knocked off Hunter's head." Let's leave!"

Private carried his short friend across the forest (I don't care if he looks tall in the game... he's short in my eyes). From the distance, the two heard the sound of a motor bike.

" We're screwed, man!" Private whined. Hunter wasn't paying attention. In the short distance, he saw the love of his life.

"My precious Marmalade..." He whispered to himself. Hunter wiggled out of Private's grasp and ran to Marmalade. Private ran quickly after him.

Somehow, Hunter's love got through and they got a ride on the female moose. Shots were flying, but Marmelade managed to dodge them all. The moose ran all the way to Hunter's house. Hunter reclaimed his moose hat and gave Marmelade a kiss on her nose.

"You saved my life." He wrapped his arms around her neck."Oh I'll make sure you're rewarded..." Private rolled his eyes.

"Eric Hunter Lewis!" Exclaimed a maternal voice. Hunter turned his head in shock.

" Mother!" He squeaked, letting go of Marmalade.

" Come on! You're grounded!" Hunter's mom grabbed one of Hunter's hat antlers and dragged him away.

" Mom! No! Not in front of Marmalade!" Hunter struggled but to no avail. Private laughed as he walked the long way, away from the forest, to his house. Marmalade sauntered into the forest, waiting for her lover's return.


End file.
